Nick Jr. Winter's Best Stories
There's 6 Holiday Stories in the Book. Cast *Dora *Boots *Benny *Isa *Tico *Diego *Baby Jaguar *Linny *Tuck *Ming-Ming *Oswald *Weenie *Henry *Daisy *Johnny Snowman *Madame Butterfly *Catrina *Eggbert and Leo *Steve *Blue *Tickety Tock *Slippery Soap *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Shovel *Pail *Pablo *Tyrone *Uniqua *Tasha *Austin *Kai-Lan *Hoho *Wubbzy *Daizy Gallery Stories Dora and Boots in a Snow Skating Time Once Upon A Time Dora Runs To Snow With A Purple Jacket and Some Snow Boots She Got In Her Backpack Snow Skates. As She Went To The Lake With Boots Mami and Papi. There's Benny,Isa,Tico,Diego and Baby Jaguar Skating On Ice. Dora Ran To The Ice With Snow Skates Too. She Ice Skated With Boots. Dora and Boots Skates On Snow and Fell Down. Dora and Boots' Friends Laughed and Snow Falls On The Ground. The End The Wonder Pets in Save the Reindeer Once Upon a Time Linny, Tuck, and Ming-Ming Enjoy Christmas, They Enjoy Apple Juice, and Sing About Christmas, There Was a Present for Tuck, It Was a Snow Globe, But When Ming-Ming Wanted to Touch It, She Accidentally Breaked It, Then Suddenly, The Phone Rang, Linny Answered It, It's a Reindeer Stuck in the Ice, The Wonder Pets Build a Flyboat with Christmas Lights, Then They Fly Off to Save the Reindeer, When The Wonder Pets had an Idea, They Use a Scarf to Hang On to the Reindeer to Get Out of the Ice, Then They Fly Back to the School, and Then, Santa Delievered a Present to Tuck, It was a Snow Globe with The Wonder Pets Inside, The Wonder Pets Enjoyed Christmas, and Saved the Reindeer in Christmas. The End Oswald and Friends in Christmas in Big City Once Upon a Time Oswald, Weenie, Henry, Daisy, Johnny Snowman, Madame Butterfly, Catrina, Eggbert, and Leo are Celebrating the Holidays in Big City, They Sing Some Christmas Jingles, They Ride in Santa's Sleigh, And Open Presents, After That, Oswald, and His Friends Played in the Snow, Catrina Loves Snow, They We're Also Looking at the Stars and the Moon, Oswald and His Friends Said "Merry Christmas to Big City". The End Steve and Blue in Blue's Snow Day Once Upon a Time Steve and Blue Looked Out the Window, It Was Snowing, Steve Asks What Blue Wants to Do in the Snow, Let's Play Blue's Clues to Figure It Out, Blue's 1st Clue Was a Carrot, The Second Clue Was a Hat, and the Third Clue Was a Snowball, What Would Blue's Clues Be?, Building a Snowman, Steve, Blue, Tickety Tock, Slippery Soap, Sidetable Drawer, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail are Outside and Playing in the Snow, and They All We're Building a Snowman, Steve Says "Thanks So Much for All of Your Help Today", What a Great Snowy Day for Blue and Her Friends. The End The Backyardigans in The Secret of Snow Once Upon a Time Pablo, Tyrone, Uniqua, Tasha, and Austin are Imagining to Play in the Snow, Uniqua Loves to Make Snow Angels, Pablo and Tyrone Like to Make Snow Forts, Tasha Likes to Build a Snowman, and Austin Likes to Catch Snowballs, When They Went to the North Pole, They Came to Pull Santa's Sleigh and Deliever All the Presents to Everyone, Once They We're Done, They We're Singing "We Love Snow", and That Was The Backyardigans' Snowy Day. The End Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy in Playing in the Snow Once Upon a Time Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy Got Up in the Morning, They Looked Outside, They All Shouted "The Snow Is Here", So They Went Outside to Play in the Snow, They Make Snow Angels in the Snow, Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy Were Playing a Game of Snowy Kickity-Kick Ball, and They Like to Jump in a Snowy Pile, Kai-Lan and Wubbzy Knew a Song About Snow, So Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy Were Singing "Let There Be Snow", After the Song, They Went to the Icy Lake to Make Figure 8's, and They Also Grabbed a Sled to Go Sledding Down the Hill, and They Also Like to Go Snow Skiing, They All Said "We Love Snow". The End Category:Full Cast Version Category:Nick Jr Style Category:Nick Jr Spoofs Category:Stories